The present invention relates to the field of cameras and, more particularly, to a camera which promotes consumer loyalty in the choice of film developing services.
Many systems have been developed for encouraging consumers to return to a particular establishment for film developing services. In the past, such loyalty programs have provided free film replacement in exchange for the film being developed in their establishment. The free film was then loaded by the user into the user""s own camera of choice.
The Forever Camera Co. of Boca Raton, Fla. announced a reloadable, reusable 35 mm camera that comes pre-loaded with film and a battery. When a customer purchases the camera from a xe2x80x9cforever cameraxe2x80x9d retailer, the purchaser automatically becomes a member of the Forever Camera Club. As a member, the customer qualifies for free film and batteries whenever they bring the camera back to the lab for processing. Although offering an incentive to the consumer to return to a Forever Camera Club location for developing, the Forever Camera does not discourage in any way reloading of the film by the consumer, or taking the film to another retailer for developing. The Forever Camera is nothing more than a regularly configured 35 mm camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,856 to Cloutier and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,085 to Cloutier et al. and assigned to Eastman Kodak Company, relate to a rental camera with a locking device to deter customer reuse after completed exposure. The ""085 Cloutier et al. patent discloses a rental camera including a locking device with a key and keyhole arrangement. The Cloutier ""856 patent includes a locking screw arrangement. Both Cloutier patents disclose rental cameras which are to be used by a customer for picture-taking and returned to a lender to unlock the film door and unload exposed film and replace with fresh film.
A loyalty camera and system has been offered by the present assignee wherein a camera has been sold requiring a special key or tool to open the film door and remove the film cartridge. The camera containing the exposed film must be returned to the retailer of purchase, who exclusively has the special key tool used to open the film door and remove the film cartridge. Additionally, in that system, the special key tool is further required for pre-winding the unexposed 35 mm film onto a film spool for use before the camera is returned to the consumer.
However, cameras with locking mechanisms require additional parts (i.e., the locking mechanisms) which increase the cost of the camera, and special tools to unlock the mechanisms, which sometimes get misplaced or lost. The Forever Camera concept does not include any film removal deterrent at all.
What is needed is a camera and system that provides a deterrent, but not a physical bar, to a consumer removing and replacing the film and taking a camera and film cartridge to a different retail establishment for developing. What is further needed is an inexpensive camera for promoting user loyalty. These objects, as well as others, are satisfied by the present inventions.
A camera and method for promoting consumer loyalty for film developing services is provided. A promotional camera including a film door latch is provided to a consumer. The latch for opening the film door is available to the consumer on the outside body of the camera, but is rendered inaccessible by a deterrent mechanism, such as an adhesive label or the like, but not a locking mechanism. The promotional camera is returned to a retailer for servicing including, pre-winding of the film onto a film spool prior to use. In use, after each film exposure is taken, the film advance wheel is used to rewind a single frame of film into the original film cartridge. After all pictures have been taken, the consumer returns the camera with the rewound film intact to the retailer. The retailer removes the deterrent mechanism, opens the camera, removes the film cartridge, replaces the film cartridge with an unexposed film cartridge, pre-winds the film onto the film spool, replaces the deterrent mechanism and returns the now pre-loaded camera to the consumer.
In one embodiment including a flash, the retailer additionally tests and/or replaces the camera battery.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description that follows.